Popsicles and Sodomy
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Ginger discovers that John has a favorite snack. Long, fat, and round rainbow pops.


**A/N: This story spawned from me remembering begging my mom for money to buy these giant ass rainbow popsicles in elementary school! They were fucking awesome. Can't find them anywhere anymore though and no one remembers them :/ I hardly remember them myself and I was too lazy to go into full detail about the damn thing so here have a vague description of a big ass popsicle instead. Anyway, I also thought about this one trope and how it is practically a meme now. You know the trope where someone buys someone a ton of popsicles because it makes them all tingly and they like watching the other person suck on something, but they're too shy to outright say,''Hey suck my cock.'' LOL**. **Please excuse my lazy ass editing if you see any errors.**

* * *

Ever since he was a young boy John loved rainbow pops. Not the small ones. The big ones that were half the size of a lightsaber. The popsicle was fat and round and each flavor was sweet. Each color had its own distinct taste that bled into the other once you ate all of the previous flavors. John greedily sucked on the popsicle whenever Ginger presented him with one.

John was starting to get curious as to why Ginger had all but stocked the tour bus refrigerator with them. Marilyn complained earlier that day that he couldn't put his beer in the fridge for all of the popsicles.

John appreciated Ginger's niceness but he did feel bad for inconveniencing the frontman. He wanted to tell Ginger to slow down on buying him the sweets but he was afraid of hurting the other man's feelings.

Ginger's eyes always lit up when he presented John with one of his favorite treats. John just assumed that Ginger was trying to be a good friend.

Ginger was weird, they all knew and accepted that but that didn't stop John from being a little perplexed by the gesture.

John liked Ginger, he was a sweet and caring man. John admired his perseverance and strength. He looked up to Ginger in the way that a little brother looks up to his stronger big brother. He didn't always feel welcome around his other band members but he knew he'd always feel welcome around Ginger.

Always.

Ginger's warm smile always made John's insides feel warm and cozy. He could always get lost in that smile and those big brown eyes.

The one thing that John thought was odd was that whenever John would get himself a popsicle Ginger was never far from him.

John first noticed when one day he unwrapped the treat and was nearly scared to death by how lightening fast Ginger was getting out of his bunk. Everyone else was in their bunk nursing their hangovers but Ginger was like a spring chicken.

He watched as the drummer looked at everything but him. He even stretched and started getting ready for his day so, John thought nothing of it and looked out the window of the moving tour bus absentmindedly sucking at the popsicle between his lips.

What broke him out of his trance was Ginger's intense gaze. Ginger looked as though he was in the middle of a stretch on the floor but gave up midway. His mouth agape as he stared at John unmoving.

John looks around awkwardly before pulling the treat out of his mouth,''Um...you okay man?''

Ginger flinched, blushed, and looked around nervously as though he had just been caught doing something bad. John cocks a brow but thinks nothing of it.

Ever since then that moment has been happening more and more frequently.

It was nightfall and most of the band went to go party at a club. John and Ginger decided to stay on the tour bus instead.

Ginger was curled up in his bunk reading. John wanted to read too but felt the urge to get another popsicle. He felt weary of gaining weight but rationalized that it was just a popsicle.

He went to the fridge and got another popsicle and flopped back down on the couch.

Barely a minute later Ginger plopped down beside him with the book in his hand. John paid him no mind and kept eating the popsicle as if his life depended on it. He took the treat further into his mouth loving how the three different tastes of each color melded on his taste buds. His eyes flutter closed and he moaned involuntarily.

''Yeah...just like that...'' He heard Ginger grunt beside him.

John's eyes shot open,''WHAT!?''

Ginger flinches away from him,''What? What did I say?''

John blinks a few times wondering if he had heard Ginger correctly earlier. Ginger seemed to be completely unaware that he said anything. Weirdo. John decided to ignore it and keep eating although more cautiously now.

John watches Ginger as he slips the popsicle past his lips.

Ginger's cheeks were tinted red and his eyes were hooded. A look that John had seen on him before. A look that was always present before he had to excuse himself and make a bow-legged break for the bathroom.

Ginger was hard.

And John was amused.

John holds back a smirk as he pulls off of the popsicle to swirl his tongue around the tip of it. He moans softly and pulls back. A string of spit connected to his red tongue.

Ginger lets out a breath through his nose and fidgets.

John makes a quizzical look at the big popsicle as he tilts his head trying his best to look innocent and puzzled,''It's so huge. How can I take all of it? I already had one earlier...''

Ginger sounds as though he just ran a marathon,''Just take your time...you can do it...''

John furrows his brows feigning innocence before he slides the popsicle between his lips again very slowly. He enjoys how it stretches his mouth around it. He takes it into the back of his throat and moans when a few drops from the melting treat hit his chest. He's wearing an old wife beater so it didn't make a difference.

''Yeah like that...you can do it John...''Ginger's raspy voice says his eyes never leaving John's mouth. John snickers before bobbing his head back and forth taking it in further and further. He moans before pulling the treat out of his mouth to lick it from base to tip in a slow languid movement.

''Fuck...'' Ginger hisses before jumping up and racing to the bathroom.

John snickers and finishes his pop wondering how it would feel to do the real thing.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

The next day John and Ginger are assigned a room together and John is excited. They both have separate beds. Ginger looks to be a nervous wreck. When Ginger gets out of the shower in only plaid PJ bottoms. He plops into his bed without so much of a glance John's way.

John takes his shower next and gets into his bed as well. He's only wearing boxers.

He wonders how Ginger would react to John offering to suck his cock before just saying fuck it.

John gets up and plops himself into Ginger's bed. The other man who was lightly snoring startles awake.

''Wha? Y-You okay, John?'' Ginger groggily says squinting.

''You need glasses.''

''I do not.'' Ginger mumbles looking away,''What do you want?''

''To suck your cock.'' John blurts.

The look on Ginger's face is enough to make John burst out laughing, he had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughs.

Ginger frowns at him looking hurt,''Don't joke like that John. That wasn't funny man.''

''I-I'm not joking! Your face was just fucking perfect!'' John says chuckling.

Ginger looks skeptical,''Why?''

''Why not?'' John counters.

''Why would you want to do this? What's in it for you?'' Ginger questions looking at him inquiringly.

''Um...more material for my spank bank?'' John says shrugging.

Ginger still doesn't look convinced. John sighs and leans in to kiss him. The kiss frantic and passionate. Ginger kissed him as though it were his last day on earth. John struggled to keep up with the other's tongue.

John moans and runs his hand down Ginger's chest sensually as he straddles his bandmate and grinds down on him. His hips moving in small circles.

Ginger's breath hitches.

John grins when he feels Ginger kneading his ass and rutting against him every so often. John moans when Ginger ruts against him just right,''Oh fuck...''

Ginger's eyes are hooded once more as he watches John rocking above him,''You're so fucking beautiful John. God damn it.''

John feels his cheeks heat up and he averts his gaze. He wasn't used to being called beautiful. Handsome was one thing but beautiful made him feel very different.

''Thank you...''John moans.

''No, thank you.'' Ginger grunts before pulling him down for another kiss. When the kiss ends John works his way down Ginger's body and pulls at his boxers to get Ginger to lift up some for him. Once the pj bottoms and boxers were pulled down to his thighs John admired what Ginger was packing. It was bigger than he expected. John nuzzled it gently before giving the head a kiss.

He catches Ginger watching him and winks.

Ginger averts his gaze nervously. John snickers at Ginger's shy behavior. He leans forward and licks at the tip slowly. He looks up at Ginger for his reaction but to his dismay, the older man throws an arm over his face.

John lets out a huff of disappointment before taking more of the drummer's cock into his mouth. He grips the base of Ginger's cock and jerks him slowly as he takes more into his eager mouth.

John slowly bobs his head up and down enjoying how riled up Ginger's getting. He leans back and swirls his tongue around the tip of Ginger's hardening cock.

Ginger's body shudders beneath him.

John leans back and chuckles,''C'mon Ginge. Let me see you.''

Ginger begrudgingly moves his arm from his face and looks John in the eye. His eyes are heavy with lust.

''God you're fucking sexy,'' John whispers just before he plunges forward taking Ginger's cock to his throat.

Ginger hisses and grips John's hair tightly. He whispers words of encouragement and thrusts up into John's mouth every so often.

John moans enjoying Ginger's hushed whispers. John reaches down and fondles Ginger's balls, he enjoys the reaction Ginger gives him so he leans in and takes one into his mouth. He sucks it gently and lets go with an audible pop. He sits back and says,''Hey...'' His voice was gravelly.

Ginger sits up on his elbows looking alarmed,''What?''

''Wanna fuck my face?'' John asks waggling his eyebrows.

John watches as Ginger's eyes roll at the mental image. John hardly had any time to think before Ginger grips his hair and throws him off the edge of the bed.

''What the fuck?'' John asks from the floor.

Ginger looks embarrassed and says softly,''Sorry...Didn't mean to be that rough. That was a yes...I would be easier to fuck your face if you're on the floor.''

''Just say yes next time! God damn it...'' John rubs his head pouting.

Ginger apologizes again looking sheepish.

''Stop apologizing!'' John hisses yanking Ginger closer to him.

Ginger wastes no time sliding his cock between John's lips. He looks blissful, his jaw slack as he thrust forward slowly to test how much John can take.

John was taking it like a champ and motions for Ginger to move faster. Ginger wasted no time in picking up the pace. His fingers digging into John's scalp.

John was taking things in stride until Ginger went deeper than he could bear. He slapped Ginger's hip to get him to calm down. Ginger understood and went back to shallow thrusting.

As Ginger's breathing became more hectic and the fingers in his scalp dug into him painfully, John started to panic about swallowing. He hadn't thought this all the way through. Ginger's pre-cum didn't taste too bad but John didn't know how he'd react to actual cum in his mouth.

He didn't have much time to think about it as Ginger shivered above him.

Fuck.

It was a lot.

And it was salty as fuck.

John backed up and sputtered frantically trying to catch his breath. He was freaking out and cum was dripping down his chin.

Ginger looked freaked out as well,''Shit! I should have warned you!'' He went to the bathroom to get John a towel.

''No shit!'' John gurgled from the floor.

Ginger cackled and threw the towel at John's face.

John cleaned up frantically still a little freaked out from having another man's cum on him. On his face and in his mouth no less. He was lost in his thoughts until he realized that he hadn't heard anything from Ginger in a while. He looked up to where Ginger was standing in nothing but his boxers. He must have kicked his pants off while John was having a miniature crisis on the floor.

Ginger was standing still. Just staring at him. A faraway look in his eyes while still somehow looking concentrated on him at the same time. John awkwardly threw the towel to the side and got up to sit on his bed,''Um...''

Ginger seemed to snap out of his trance and he mumbles,''You need any help with that?''

He's pointing to John erection. John forgot he even had it. John shrugs,''I mean I don't mind jerking off. You can watch if you want to.''

Ginger's cheeks light up at that.

''Are you always this much of a prude Ginger?''

''I'm not a prude...'' Ginger argues sitting on the bed with John.

John rolls his eyes and pulls his boxers down,''Whatever man. So ya gonna jack me off or what?''

''What!?'' Ginger exclaims looking amused.

''Look dude you're the one that bought all the popsicles that started this mess. Ya pervert. The least you can do is jack me off.'' John says lifting an eyebrow.

Ginger snickers and says,''Ya got any lube?''

John pulled a tube from under his pillow.

Ginger lifts a brow questioningly.

''Stop judging my masturbation habits and just fucking get me off,'' John grumbles.

''That's kind of hot you know? Your endless amount of lube bottles.'' Ginger snickers coating his hand and gripping the other man's cock.

''Shut up. I wouldn't need so much if it wasn't for you and those stupid popsicles.'' John grumbles.

''Hey that's my line...''Ginger deadpans.

''Your own fault. Fuckin pervert.'' John moans out as Ginger strokes him good.

''I may be a huge pervert but sometimes I think you have me beat John...'' Ginger says smirking playfully.

''Go faster!'' John hisses,''And stop fucking teasing me while I'm trying to cum!''

''Suddenly you swear like a sailor...where did innocent John go?'' Ginger teased.

''Up your ass! C'mon c'mon Ginger please I'm fucking aching here...'' John groans. Ginger salivates as he notices Pre-cum drip from John's swollen cock.

Ginger whispers,''Spread your legs.''

''Huh!?'' John asks looking alarmed.

''Just the tip?'' Ginger asks with pleading eyes.

''You just came!'' John argues.

''I'm ready to come again...'' Ginger grumbles tracing a lubed finger over John's puckered enterance. John hisses when Ginger slips his finger in with ease.

Ginger looks shocked at the lack of resistance and adds a second finger,''So I take it you're no stranger to anal?''

John moans and flips Ginger off as an answer.

Ginger chuckles and finishes stretching John with three fingers. Once John feels stretched enough, Ginger grins excitedly going to his side table to pull out a condom. When he turns back to John he sees the blond stroking himself. He slaps John's hand out of the way,''Ah-Ah-Aaaah! At least wait for me to get in you John!''

John whines but obeys.

Ginger strokes himself a few times while slipping on the condom.

John moans as Ginger thrusts into him a little rougher than he had intended to.

John gasps,''HOLY!'' His back arching up from the bed.

Ginger snickers and thrusts slowly a few times gradually picking up the pace. John gasps when Ginger lifts his legs to his shoulders. The feeling of the drummer being so deep in him was intense.

John nearly screams when Ginger picks up the pace. He looks up at the man thrusting into him and sees a look in his eyes that he has never seen before. This was a completely different side of Ginger.

''You don't know how fucking long I've wanted to do this!'' Ginger growls thrusting more frantically.

John lets out a strangled cry as Ginger hits his prostate. The blond frantically jerks himself to completion,''I can't fucking last Ginger! Don't stop! Please! Please don't stop!''

The headboard is slamming against the wall and the room is filled with a cacophony of moans and grunts.

John yells,''Fuck! Gonna cum! Right there! Don't stop!'' He lifts up from the bed as his orgasm rips through him.

Ginger sounds as though he's crying and pleading as he reaches his orgasm soon after,''Fuck yeah John...So fucking beautiful...I've never seen someone so fucking beautiful!''

John shivers and basks in Ginger's endless praise. After a while, Ginger pulls out and cleans off John's stomach and chest. The two cuddle up to one another. John didn't exactly know how he felt about what just went down.

Right, when he was on the cusp of sleep he heard a very familiar voice scream,''FUCKING FAGGOTS!''

John couldn't see Ginger's face since it was buried in the crook of his neck, but he heard him let out a sound that can be described as a mixture of a scoff and a growl. John thought he was asleep.

John let out a sigh,''Shut the fuck up Manson and go back to sucking Twiggy's cock!''

Ginger snickers, John can feel him smile.

''What'd you just say faggot!?'' Manson screams back.

''Quit listening through the fucking walls and go to sleep!'' John yells back,''Go watch porn or something! Stop using us as your jack off material!''

Ginger laughs and shakes his head as much as he can from his position.

''Both of you shut the fuck up! I'm trying to cum but I can't get there because of you two twats!'' It was Pogo.

''I'm never getting a room near you fuckers ever again!'' Manson yells,''Who are you fucking Pogo?''

''Wouldn't you like to know?'' Pogo yells back.

John sighs and shakes his head and the absurdity of his bandmates. Ginger has a giggle fit and John can't help but laugh along with him.

''What the fuck are you faggots laughing at!?'' Marilyn screams from the room next to them.

''These walls are too fucking thin! I can't!'' John whispers between laughs to Ginger.

''Just ignore him, guys! The cocaine's wearing off!'' Twiggy yells from the other room.

John stifles a cackle in Ginger's hair. Ginger is shaking and works to keep his laughs as quiet as possible.

''Well this was an interesting first time don't ya think?'' John asks grinning.

''Yes...Yes, it was...'' Ginger mumbles rubbing circles into John's chest with his finger. He's silent for a while before he speaks up again,''Look John...I'm sorry for being so suspicious of you eariler...I'm not used to being treated like this ya know...thanks for not pulling some sick fucking prank on me I guess...I thought you were setting me up or something but...I do trust you a lot more than the others...I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks for being nice to me?''

John had to stop himself from cooing. Ginger was adorable,''No problem dude. I love you.''

Ginger goes stiff in his arms and John wonders if he fucked the moment up. He doesn't expect Ginger to say it back and he doesn't. They lay there until they start to fall asleep. Maybe someday Ginger will be okay with being emotionally open. Today was not that day.

As soon as John's eyes close he is jolted awake again.

''WHERE THE FUCK IS MY COCAINE!?''

It was Manson...again...

''You don't need that shit man! Don't you dare throw another God damn lamp at me, Brian, I swear to fucking God!''

That was Twiggy.

John runs a hand down his face. This is going to be a very long night.


End file.
